Flirting with the Forbidden
by LeighBee
Summary: That husky voice again…ugh… and now he has my books. This is so embarrassing. When did I turn into this accident prone freak? Can this day get any worse? She looked up into those mysterious grey eyes and was mesmerized. Then, she leaned in for the kis


Hey everybody! This is my first story. I usually read them instead of write them! It's really short and I'm posting it as a one shot because I wasn't sure if I should write anymore. I thought of the first part and it kind of ended up where it ended up. Lol. So if you think I should write more, let me know of any ideas you think I could use. Thanks!

Disclaimer: It's all mine except for Starbucks!

"Don't ever say that to me again!!" Leslie screamed at her best friend and stormed out of the school library. Leslie's best friend, Lily, had just accused her of being like her mother. How dare she?! She and Lily had been best friends since they were in diapers and Lily knew the subject of Leslie's mother was a very delicate one. Furthermore, Leslie wouldn't have to act this way if Lily would stop insisting she was some kind of psychic and telling her all about these stupid visions she'd been having; the latest one being about Leslie's grandmother. Lily said she "envisioned" her grandmother in the arms of some ancient pharaoh. What?! Now, her grandmother was a reincarnated princess or something and she was tired of Lily making up these premonitions or whatever you want to call it when it came to her and her family.

"And I will never be like her!" Leslie screamed out for everyone to hear. She was on the verge of tears.

Leslie's mother was a talented actress but she liked to sleep around a lot so naturally every one at school, as well as her family, thought Leslie would end up just like that because she was in a band. She hated her mother sometimes for putting her through this. She was never home when Leslie was little. She was never around during the holidays to spend them with her. She was never involved in any of Leslie's musical shows. She was never there! Leslie had to grow up thinking her grandmother was her own mom and now, she was in high school and her mom still couldn't get over this adolescent behavior of hers. So for her own best friend to compare to her mother…well that was unforgivable!

Lily came out behind her. "I'm sorry…please don't be mad at me. I'm just telling you what I saw." She gave her those puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, Lily! Why do you always do that? I'm trying to be mad here. You know I can't resist those eyes!"

"Exactly. And I really am sorry. You know I love you and I didn't mean to bring your mom into this."

"I know. I just don't want to ever be like her. I'm sorry too." She gave Lily one of her famous bear hugs. "So you staying here or are you coming home with me?" They both had study hall during last period but most of the time, they ditched.

"I think I need to stay here and study for a while. Unlike you, some of us do need to prepare for tests!"

Leslie frowned. "Okay, just promise me that you'll drop this preposterous idea that my grandmother's a reincarnated princess!"

"Alright. Bye Leslie."

"Bye Lily bells!" Leslie yelled as she opened the door. BAM!! And her face was smacked by the door.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

She looked up ready to fuss this dude out for almost breaking her nose when she noticed the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Leslie had an eye fetish. While other people have feet fetishes, lip fetishes, or whatever, yes, Leslie was an eye girl. He also had this entrancing husky voice! Wow. She had never seen this guy before.

"I'm good…th thanks." She stuttered. And then quickly moved passed him. Leslie was the type of girl who was really focused on her music and not on romance but she couldn't help but hope that this new guy was staring at her as she walked away. Like in the movies. She just hoped it wouldn't be because she made a complete and utter fool of herself.

After second period English the next day, Leslie made her way to her locker to get her things for Mr. Brake's calculus class. Mr. Brake was one of those people you just hated the first moment you saw them. You don't even have to hear them talk and you just know they're going to make your life suck. She was still thinking about the little encounter at the door yesterday with the new kid, the new cutie, while she grabbed her books out of her locker so she wouldn't be late for his class yet again and dropped them all over the floor.

"Here, let me help you."

_That husky voice again…ugh… and now he has my books. This is so embarrassing. When did I turn into this accident prone freak? Can this day get any worse_?

She looked up into those mysterious grey eyes and was mesmerized. Then, she leaned in for the kiss. And he turned away. Rejected…again. She was so embarrassed she grabbed her books from him and ran to class.

Just kidding.

Man…she did want to kiss him though. But as if by chance, while she was staring into his gorgeous eyes, he interrupted.

"Hey there. Where'd you go?" He smirked like he had read her mind and motioned towards her books. _Advanced calculus, _he thought, _this should be fun._

Instantly, Leslie was put off. There was nothing worse than a guy that knew he was hot and was ready to claim it. And why was he dressed so nicely? Was he looking for a date? "Oh. So you're one of those guys." _Was she trying to flirt with him?_

"Those? As in what kind exactly?"

"Cocky, egotistical, full of himself?" Leslie glared at him.

"Cocky…yes. Full of myself…maybe. But right now, my "ego" is pretty damaged because you see, I just helped you with your books which I still have by the way, and you never muttered so much as a thank you. So that leaves me with two options. I could give them to you, watch you walk away, and I'll have to find some other damsel to stroke my "ego" or I could throw them out of the door and watch you scramble around trying to pick them up before the bell rings in five seconds.

_What?_ It took the bell to bring her out of her trance. She smiled at him. It didn't even matter at this second that she was late. Leslie wasn't sure if he had disgusted her further or if he had peaked her interest once more. She took her books from him reluctantly and said thank you.

As she walked away, she turned back. "You better get to class before you're prom date thinks you dropped her." And then she smirked. _Crap…Mr. Brake is going to kill me._

Leslie ran to class and when she entered, there were paper planes being thrown everywhere and people yelling. One happened to hit her on the way to her seat. _These people are so barbaric. _ That's when she saw Lily and sat down beside her.

"Hey girlie. Thought you were sick today and where is our awesome teacher?"

"I don't know but I heard he quit. And I was but I started feeling better, and I figured I better get my butt up and come to class put I had to see my bestie!"

"Yay, well I saw him again!"

"You saw who again?" Lily asked puzzled.

"Lily…the guy I was telling you about."

"Oh. You mean that guy?" She pointed to a man with a briefcase and a Starbucks coffee in hand.

"Oh my…" Leslie sank so low in her seat when he looked at her, she nearly fell out of it causing the whole class to turn around and look at her.

The man introduced himself as Ethan Brown and explained that Mr. Brake had been fired and he was in his last year of college and he would be the new student teacher. The principal would be looking in from time to time until a new calculus teacher was hired.

As he passed out the new syllabus, he passed by Leslie's seat and whispered, "You probably shouldn't flirt with your teachers." And he smiled mischievously.

_Great_, Leslie thought, _another jerk for a teacher._


End file.
